Shot of the Season
by Angel Marie1
Summary: Little Holiday Burb to keep you going till After Christmas...


Title: Shot of the Seasons

Author: Angel Marie

Rated: PG-14

Spoilers: None really.

Summary: A little holiday blurb of a work in progress. Cassandra is in the holiday spirit and is helping bring it to the West Wing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Cassie. She's a work in progress. Otherwise, I pass the torch to Sorkin, Wells, etc.

Author's Note: This is just a little holiday blurb of a story in progress. I didn't want to start it till Confessions was done (which is being worked on as we speak.) But with the holidays on their way, I've had this thing driving me nuts. Don't try to understand it too much. Just know that Cassie is a daughter who's friends with the Bartlets and after a visit was given an intern job in the communication/deputy CoS's office. Think kind of Charlie's new job. This takes place mid season 3 so Sam is still around. I think that's all you really need to know for this blurb. I hope you enjoy and get interested enough to check it out post the holidays.

* * *

Coming into the congested offices, Josh Lyman walked into the area and looked to his assistant. She didn't hand anything, a normal form of greeting. 

"What?" Donna looked at him confused.

"Where's my papers?"

"You have none." Now Josh was confused.

"I have none? Did the government close early?"

"Nothing's come in, Josh. I don't have anything for you." As if playing off the moment, a paper was pushed into his view. He looked to the hand then the face.

"Cass, should of known you'd keep that kinda joy from me." She smiled at him as the two walked.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Josh."

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm Jewish."

"So?"

"So I celebrate Chanukah."

"And?"

"And you just wished me a Merry Christmas, which I don't celebrate."

"Josh, everyone celebrates Christmas." They pause in his office as he picks up a few things and tries ti once again read the paper.

"I don't."

"Sure you do. Christmas is a universal holiday. There is a type of holiday that comes around every year during December. Christmas is just the one with the most air time. All the others just seem to follow toe. I'm not Christian per say but I still celebrate it. You don't see me walking around yelling Happy Winter Solstice to everyone I meet, do you?"

"No, and thank God for that." Cassandra gives him a look which he shrugs off. "Here, this is for Toby, not me."

"Okay." She heads out the door and towards the insanity that is the Communications office. As she leaves, Donna, like clockwork, shuffles into the office and hands him something of her own.

"I thought you said there were no–"

"Shut up and read it." She gives him a smile while passing the paper along.

"I swear I get no respect from you anyone." He began to look it over and sighed. "This is supposed to go to Toby." She extended her hand to take it back and he shook his head. "No, I've got it." Heading from his office, he headed toward the communications bullpen.

* * *

Coming to Toby Ziegler's office, Cassandra knocked lightly on the door. The usually gruff man turned to her and surprisingly extended a smile toward her.

"What can I do for you today, Cassandra?"

"Are you smiling?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Sometimes I smile." She gave him an even stranger look.

"Okay. Well let me first start off by saying Happy Hanukkah before I hand this paper over to you." She handed it over and his smile fell.

"Why do I have a feeling my defaulting emotion today is not going to be joy?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Uh-huh." He began to read the paper as Josh swang half his body into the door. "Toby."

"Yeah. Hold on." He looked up to Cassie. "Can you get Sam for me?"

"Sure." Taking a step toward the glass window, Cass knocked on it lightly. When Sam Seaborne looked up, she pointed toward Toby. He nodded and she turned back.

"I could of done that."

"It's okay, I was here." He gave her a scowl as his Deputy came into the office.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Josh."

"Merry Christmas, Sam." Sam smiled brightly at her.

"Merry Christmas." Toby went to speak when Josh jumped in.

"Hold up, Toby, how'd she greet you?"

"She wished me a Happy Chanukah." Josh shot her a look which she shrugged and smiled off.

"What?" He looked to Cassie. "Now why'd you tell him Happy Chanukah but you didn't say it to me?"

"Cause he's Jewish."

"I'm Jewish!"

"Well I've never seen you go to Temple nor have you ever frained from eating non-kosher products." She gave him a harsh look which he then turned to Toby.

"You taught her this, didn't you?" Toby just ignored him and cleared his throat.

"Memo on tax breaks for the wealthy."

"Don't worry about it. The same thing circulates every year before Christmas. It's just a nice way of saying 'Ho Ho Ho'. From the Majority."

"This one goes up for vote tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow? No! Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. They leave session tomorrow."

"'Ho Ho Ho.'" Josh, exasperated, made his way out of the door before returning quickly again. "I'm going to crush this. The Majority is going to cringe at my name when this gets done." And once again he was out the door. Toby looked for to Sam then Cass.

"Okay. What else?" Both shook their heads and walked out the door. Cassandra followed Sam into his office. When he sat down, he noticed her still hanging out by his door.

"Yes?"

"I just thought I'd tell you we're throwing a party back at my apartment tonight." He gave her a look like he didn't understand.

"Don't you think I'm a little old to be partying it up with a group of coeds?"

"No." Sam moved to protest and she objected quickly. "Sam, it'll be fun. Plus, a bunch of single drunk coeds."

"I don't know, maybe."

"Single drunk coeds." She wiggled her eyes at him.

"I'll think about it."

"Kay." She smiled as she exited the office. She made her way back to her cubical, smiling and wishing holiday greetings to everyone as she went.

* * *

The day was almost over when Cass and Donna heard the shout from the Deputy CoS's office.

"Victory!"

"Insurance final cover it?" He gave Donna a look. Cassie smiled at her, voicing 'good one' through her eyes.

"No. I got a hold of a few people in the Majority office. Because of my determined plight–"

"Your excessive need to be the winner." Cass ignored the look he shot her as he continued on.

"The Leadership has issued the vote post-poned until after the break. By then, they'll have forgotten about it once again like they do every year and it'll be back into their greedy pockets till next December."

"Way to go, Josh." Cass smiled as she grabbed something from her desk.

"Yeah. Thanks for again not giving me my money back." Donna sarcastically smiled at him before returning to her own desk. He didn't respond as he reentered his office. Cassandra followed behind, a medium sized basket in her hands.

"Josh, when you leavin'?" He looked over to her as he gathered a ew things from his desk into a pill, presumably from the phone call he had just finished.

"Next hour or so. I need to drop some things off in Leo's office before heading out. You?"

"I've got a few things I need to give to some people." She indicated the basket full of gifts with a raise of her arms. "After that I'm out of here."

"CJ need you to run anything to the previously selected press?"

"Taken care of. Everything's set."

"When's your flight home?"

"Tomorrow at night." He grinned knowingly. "What?"

"You're like The President. He likes night flights, too."

"They're pretty. Every area's the same with the lights and the dark glow." She smiled dreamily before snapping out of it. "Don't leave before you see me."

"Kay." She then shuffled out the door to Donna's desk. Donna turned and smiled at her.

"Yes?" Cassandra smiled a little before digging through her basket. She handed her a small parcel.

"I got you a little something." She smiled sweetly and moved to open it from the tape binding. "Just remember I'm a girl on a budget."

"I totally understand. I too have found myself on 'the budget'." She pulled the tape aside and pulled the circular object from the paper.

"It's a bowl of aroma therapy scents." Donna gave her a puzzled look. "Tranquility. For when Josh starts to aggravate you. Plus having it on your desk irritates the crap out of him. I have two on my desk." She smiled a wide grin at her.

"Thank you." The to shared a brief hug. "Skis are another great gift of many."

"Totally leaving that up to Josh." She smiled again quickly. "I've got plenty more to give out. Take care for the holidays and I'll see you after the break."

"Okay. Take care." Seeing the door open to CJ's office, Cassie moved to it next. The door was wide open. She knocked anyway, though. CJ saw her and motioned her in.

"I hope you don't mind but I kinda got more than one gift for you." She handed her two small packages. CJ smiled at her with one of her 50's style smiles. The first container was another circular one that took only the tearing of one end to enter. Pulling the tube out, she laughed one chuckle at the fish food container in her hand. "Just a little something for Gail."

"You're so sweet." She then opened the thinner package, tearing the paper to strips as she pulls it from the small box. Opening it up, she gasped at the content.

"I found it in an old antique shop. The owner of the shop said it was used in five weddings. Each girl that was given it was married less than five years after. Thought it might bring you a little luck in the dating pool." CJ slightly rolled her eyes before embracing her in a hug.

"You're the sweetest thing ever. But I don't think an old scarf is going to change my love life."

"You don't know. I heard rumor of Danny Concannon–"

"Never listen to hear-say. Most of it's embellished upon."

"Yeah yeah." Cassie moved to leave when CJ caught her.

"Wait. I got you a little something, too." Cass gave her a curious look as she took the package. Pulling the paper delicately apart, she could tell by the weight that it was a book of some kind. Pulling the paper aside, she could tell it wasn't just any book. It was a text book. "I talked to Charlie and Zoey and putting both their stories together figured out the only class mentioned by both was a good bet to be one you would be taking next quarter." Cass gave her a look with eyes of surprise but a weird frown on her face.

"CJ, you didn't have to get my a class book."

"I know but I remember being a college student. I should, it wasn't all that long ago. But I also remember having to by expensive books that I'd probably next use again. And any little expense that might spare you, I think it's a good tiding."

"Thank you, CJ. You really shouldn't have."

"But I did." She smiled for a moment before heading for the door. "Hey, when you leavin'?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well, you be careful."

" I will. Have a Merry Christmas, CJ."

"You too, Cassandra."

Lugging the book with her, she made her way back to her desk, left it there, and headed for the communications bullpen. The noise of the hustle and bustle had long subsided and only a few stray people were left to the area. She took her time looking through the basket as she moved to Toby's office. She knocked lightly before entering.

"Josh take care of that thing?"

"Of course."

"Thought he might." She handed him a gift. "What's it?"

"I know you're Jewish and so technically I should be giving you more than one gift but I'm a–"

"–Girl on a budget. Yeah, I've heard that before somewhere." She smiled and handed floppy present over. He tore it open and looked the medium notebook over. "A notebook?"

"A birdie told me you were thinkin' about a few things that you could do to get Andy back and I took it upon myself to look into some of those things and write them down for you. Don't worry though, they didn't fill the whole book." He stuttered with his lips a few times before getting anything out.

"Let me get this straight. You went to Andy and talked to her to find out what I used to do that bugged her and wrote it down in a book? Then you gave it to me as a gift?"

"Just for reference sake. If you wanna get that woman back, you need to know what to work on. Besides, Josh asked me to have lunch with her and I took the opportunity."

"Does that mean I can blaim Josh as a co-conspirator?"

"You could but he'd be totally clueless of it."

"Oh, more fun." She laughed for a second before settling for a smile. "Seriously Toby, get that woman back. If you love her, go for her."

"Could you stop, talking about it, please?" She grinned before heading toward the door.

"Happy Hanukkah, just once more."

"Merry Christmas to you and your whole Catholic family."

"Yeah, don't mind me." She turned up her nose and he puffed out a chuckle before turning back to the notebook in his hands. She made her way to the doorway next door and lounged in it for a minute.

Sam was quietly working on something on his laptop when she got there. She was content just watching him in his element and was almost reluctant to interrupt his train-of-thought.

"It's not that important, is it?" He looked up startled and smiled at her, removing his glasses.

"Not really."

"Nothing like the State of the Union of anything like that, right?"

"Nah." She smiled slightly before slinking into the room and into one of his seats.

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as I finish delivering these gifts. After that I'm gone and have to pack for trip."

"When's the party?"

"Later tonight. Closer to the morning hours." She watched him roll his eyes and smile. "Hey, you were a college guy once, you know how these things go." He smiled once again.

"So what's in your little basket of treats?"

"Funny you should ask." She smiled and pulled a slender wrapped gift from the slowly shrinking pile. She set it on the desk in front of him and pushed it forward. He gave her a surprised look. "Don't even, if you thought for a moment I wasn't getting you a gift you've lost all your sense of reality."

"Yeah well I can act pretty surprised if I want to."

"If it adds to the effect, I guess." She smiled brightly at him again. "Open it!" She seemed more excited than he was. Which quickly changed. She could help but notice how he turned into this little kid over the gift. He pulled the paper away and opened the leather box to reveal the silver pen inside.

The clip that holds the pen to something was designed with a slender flag and when he pulled it out to examine it, he felt the engraving. He looked it over.

_Future President of the United States_

He looked up at her. She was still sitting there as calmly as ever.

"It's a nice sentiment."

"It's the truth."

"I've never run for anything."

"You've helped run Bartlet's campaign."

"That's not the same." She stood and started for the door, turning back as she reached it.

"Sure it is. And you're gonna win."

"How you so sure?"

"Because I'm gonna help." She held her head so high and proud he couldn't help but smile.

"Well I guess if you say so..."

"Darn tootin'." She smiled once more. "I've got a lot more of these gifts to give out. I'll see you maybe tonight?"

"Yeah."

"K."

"If not, have a safe trip." She smiled sweetly at him.

"You too, Sam."

She walked away and glanced back only a second to see him slide the pen into his pocket before returning to whatever it was on his laptop. She then walked the even quieter halls to the Chief of Staff's office. She handed Margaret a package before she could say anything.

"Just open it." Margaret moved to object and she stopped her. "It's nothing." Pulling the paper away she smiled at the day planner. "It's amazing the amount of stationary I can get away with getting this group."

"You got a lot of people stationary?"

"Enough people." She smiled at that. "Leo in?"

"Yeah, he's about to head out."

"Awesome." Margaret moved into Leo's office and she heard her talking to him. She then emerged.

"You can go in." Entering the office, she felt small again. If seemed like for no matter what reason this office always seemed the one that made her feel less than anything. Which was odd comparing to the Oval.

"Cassandra."

"Leo." She smiled only slightly and stood there.

"You can sit down." She looked to the chair then back up.

"No, no that's okay." She handed him a gift that was located under all the others. It was slightly larger but not by much. He took it and gave the same look all the others had given her.

"What's this?"

"A tiny something from the little elf that shouldn't have." He smiled as he opened it up. The box contained a small old fashioned desk lamp. She watched as he examined it before setting it on his desk. "I found it at a garage sale. It screamed this office so I thought..."

"You're really sweet." She smiled slightly.

"It wasn't anything."

"It was. You didn't have to do that."

"And yet I did." He gave her one of his half smiles.

"What you get The President?"

"Old book."

"Good thinking."

"Doesn't take much." They both laughed.

"When you leavin'?" She laughed a little.

"That's like the millionth time I've been asked that." She paused and sighed. "Tomorrow night."

"Ahh."

"Yes, I know." He smiled at her once again.

"Be careful."

"Will do."

"Josh clear you to go?"

"Yup." She pointed to the Oval. "He still in?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"I'll go in the other way."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded once.

"Okay. You take care, kid."

"I will. Thanks Leo." Smiling a bright beaming smile, she made her way around to the Oval entrance. She smiled a little brighter when she saw Charlie. "I hear you talked about my classes again."

"I hear you got a book for free."

"I hear Zoey got you a good gift."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh. Too bad I'm not gonna tell you what it is." She pulled a gift from the basket and handed it to him. "Here." He placed it down on his desk and she looked at him expectantly. "Well, open it."

"I will. On Christmas."

"Oh Charlie!"

"Don't you start. I promised my sister any gifts we get we'd open in front of each other." Cassandra gave him a pointed look. "No."

"She won't know!" He shook his head. "Okay, fine. Can I at least see The President?"

"Yeah, hold on a second." She watched him knock and enter and could hear him faintly ask if he could see me. The hearty demand for her to come in was more than enough to tell her she could. She smiled once more before coming though the door.

"So you go home tomorrow night?"

"How did you..."

"I talked to your father. He mentioned it. He's more than a little excited to have his baby coming home."

"His baby is home, his middle is on the way home."

"All children are their parent's babies."

"Not the point." She hugged him briefly before pulling out his gift. "This is for you." He gave her a look as he opened it.

"You shouldn't have."

"I know but you guys are my second family." She pulled out another gift similar in size. "The rest of these in the basket are for the family.

"You know I've sent your's to your home already."

"Yeah, my sister mentioned something about that." He tried not to grin. He then focused his attention back to the gifts. Setting the basket down, he began to open his up. The flaps tore and revealed the old shredded binding. "It's not in the way of best conditions but it's the thought that counts." He opened the delicate cover and began to skim.

"Intermediate Latin."

"From the early eighteen hundreds. A guy had it on sale with some other classic school books. He gave it to me dramatically underpriced."

"It's very nice. Nothing's been done to it and yes it's in scrappy condition but it's still intact and contains all the original pages."

"All still bound. That's what got my attention the most." He smiled at her and embraced her in a small hug briefly.

"Well thank you. I'll pass these to Abby and the girls."

"Thank you." She noticed movement on the terrace and smiled a little brightly. "Do you mind if I leave through the patio? I just saw Josh and he's the last gift I need to give." She showed the gift in her hand as proof.

"Go right a head." She hugged him briefly once more before rushing to the portico door. Opening it up, she closed it lightly before slightly running toward him. She lightly called out to him to get his attention. He stopped and walked back to her, the two meeting between the portico doors of the Oval and the front office.

"I know I dug a little today but I wanted to wish you a Happy Hanukkah and give you a Christmas gift because I'm poor and can't afford eight of them." She smiled brightly at him and he couldn't help but smile back. He took the gift from her began to unwrap it, looking over the black cover and the Hebrew lettering in gold. "First of all, the irony isn't lost on me that I bought you a Torah as a Christmas gift. I found it at a garage sale a few months back. I went out with the house mates looking for party shot glasses and happened to glance around. The old woman told me a story that goes to it and it compelled me to buy it.

"She said she lived in Germany during World War Two and her family had helped a family of Jews by harboring them. She remembered the Nazis coming in one day and taking the family and her father. Her father was taken because he had conspired with them and in the General's eyes was no better than the family. The woman said she went back through the house the next day and found this old Torah there. She kept it out of a feeling of regret for the family all these years. She was never quite able to part with it.

"Her grandchildren were making her 'lighten her load' so she felt she had to let go. That was enough to make me buy it. But this..." She pulled the book open for him and showed him the family names down to the last one added. Lyman. "I have a thing that I believe people that have the same names are of like family somewhere down the line. And I thought you and your family should have it back." He looked down at her speechless.

What was there to say to that? How do you follow something like that up? So he did the only thing he could think to do. He quickly embraced her in an awkwardly positioned hug and found it hard to let go.

"Thank you." It came as a mutter but she heard it near her ear. The two stood there a few seconds before a large sounding blast startled them. Josh pulled back and looked around. "What the hell was that." When she didn't answer, he looked to her.

Her face was almost pale and she exhibited shock. His gut told him to do only one thing.

Look down.

He wished he hadn't. Red oxidized blood gushed from the wound to her abdomen and just as the sound registered as a gun shot in Josh's brain, she was collapsing to the cold patio floor.

* * *

TBC... 

Happy Holidays everyone. Hope the cliff hanger keeps you interested for when the actual thing gets started and completed.

Merry Colored Lights and Candle Burnings!


End file.
